Sniper (BBG)
The Sniper is a class in Battle Bears Gold featuring Astoria as a playable character. The Sniper class was added in version BBR v1.1 along with the game being fully released worldwide. The main advantage of the Sniper is the ability for long range killing. Since most of the Sniper's primary weapons need a certain distance to lock on to a target, getting into close combat often results in the player getting killed. The Sniper's melee weapons are weak, and in addition the Sniper class has low health, so it is not recommended to charge at an opponent swinging your melee or stay too long near an opponent. The secondary weapons are used to disorient opponents, doing absolutely no damage, partially giving the Sniper a support role in most cases, but for skilled players the possibility of having close-range battles is an option, depending on the player's ability to perform no-scopes, a shot with the weapon without locking on at your target at all. As a consequence of not being a front-end player, the Sniper class has quite a limited amount of health - a value of 90 to be exact, making it the character with the second-lowest base health after the Huggable and Assassin. This makes it rather vulnerable, and often forces the player to perform a retreat to find Health Packs and Imperial Basket Grandes. The Sniper combats well against the Heavy, Demo, and Chub Scout with its headshots, but it is recommended to engage them at long range, due to the difficulty of no-scoping and the Sniper's low health. Price: 30 Gas Formally 300,000 Joules, to 100 Gas, to the price currently seen. Agile and deadly, the Sniper's main weapon is range. You are at a severe disadvantage when enemies are close so plan your equipment and special accordingly! ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Equipment and statistics= The following table displays the base stats of the Sniper, as well as the effect Equipment has on them. |-| Weapons= The Sniper class does not have the greatest variety of weapons and alternatives compared to other classes'. With that aside, Astoria currently has 4 primary weapons, 4 secondary weapons and 4 melee weapons. The following tables are full tables containing each weapon available. Click the weapon names to read more about them. |-| Skins= Despite not having many weapons available, Astoria does have a large variety of different skins available - 15 to be exact (although one is currently unavailable). This following table contains basic information on all the skins that is, or has been, available for the Sniper. Click the skin names for more detailed description and information. |-| Concept art= Astoria front-1024x609.jpg|Sniper Skin concepts Astoria back-1024x609.jpg|Rear view of Sniper skin concepts Slumberbun.png|Slumberbun concept art Super scope.jpg|Super Scope concept Toucan.png|Toucan |-| Trivia= *When a Sniper makes a headshot, the shot instantly deducts all the target's remaining health, adding that value to the damage done by the Sniper's team at the end of the match. For example, if a Heavy has 269 health when they are killed by a headshot, that entire value will be instantly deducted, leading to its death. *Originally, the Sniper had a level 10 lock. *Originally, the Sniper cost 300,000 Joules, but this was changed to 100 Gas in version v1.4.1, before being changed again to 30 gas in v2.2. *Through the Christmas update 2012, the Sniper was available for a special price of only 1 Joules along with its most expensive skin at the time, Call Off Duty. |-| In-Game Quotes= The following table consists of all the spoken phrases of the Sniper. Incomprehensible exclamations are not included. Category:Sniper Category:Battle Bears Category:Classes Category:Battle Bears Gold